The Mausoleum
The Mausoleum is a stage that exists in each area of Inkwell Isle (except for Inkwell Hell). During the stage, a group of pink ghosts called The Spectre Syndicate, will attempt to reach an urn that's in the middle of an altar. In order to win the stage, the player must parry each of the ghosts before they reach the urn. The ghosts cannot hurt the player directly, but you can fail if any of the ghosts reach the urn. The Legendary Chalice is in the urn for each level, and once the player parries all of the ghosts, she will be rescued and will grant the player a new Super Art as a way of saying thank you, which super art depending on the level completed. Each area of Inkwell Isle has only one Mausoleum. In total there are three Mausoleums and three Super Arts. After exiting any mausoleum once completed, it will be demolished and broken down. Mausoleum I The first Mausoleum with two simple ghosts that are only different in appearance (one makes spooky gestures like Grim Matchstick and the other one has a spiteful look). Somewhere at the end of the stage, smaller, faster, elder ghosts starts to appear. At the end of the level, the Legendary Chalice grants the Super Art of the Energy Beam which unleashes a devastating beam in any direction the player is facing when super meter is full. Mausoleum II The second Mausoleum has more elder ghosts and new female ghosts, which move in spiral-shaped path until they reach the urn. At the end of the level, the Legendary Chalice grants the Super Art of Invincibility, which causes the player to cross the astral plane and become immune to damage and turning yellow, lasting until all super cards are gone. Mausoleum III The third and last Mausoleum contains more female ghosts and new large ghosts. Parrying them will make them split into two smaller regular ghosts. This level may be challenging due to the amount of ghosts coming in at once. Because of that, it is recommended that you attempt this level with a partner. At the end of the level, the Legendary Chalice grants a Super Art that allows the player to summon a muscular spirit that can cause damage to any enemies it comes in contact with, as well as be moved simultaneously with the playable character. When it disappears, it drops a parryable heart for an extra super card. Music Trivia * Unlike the majority of the stages, the music in the Mausoleum is played in a traditional spooky organ and theremin. * The large ghost is the only ghost to have actual eyes instead of empty sockets like the others. * In the v1.1.3 patch, the announcer now has unique lines for the Mausoleum along with the barbershop quartet or the announcer saying the losing line: ** "Here comes a spooky bunch!" ** "The ghouls are out tonight!" ** "You failed!" es:Mausoleo Category:Levels Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Inkwell Isle 2 Category:Inkwell Isle 3